


picasso

by attackoftheangryeyebrows



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Dark, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoftheangryeyebrows/pseuds/attackoftheangryeyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day/night in the Graham household. Set after the book Red Dragon by Thomas Harris. Will-centric and not very happy at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	picasso

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Will Graham is one of my favorite characters ever, so of course he ends up miserable and alone. I honestly prefer the movie's ending over the book's, but I just couldn't help myself.

_'Tis not the eating, nor 'tis the drinking that is to be blamed, but the excess.  
-John Selden_

 

The house was devoid of life. No one ran through the halls or made love in the bedroom anymore. All that was left was the Florida heat, and the sound of the ocean.

The mirrors had been shattered, not a single one spared.

Graham collapsed onto the couch, a bottle of Jack Daniel’s in one hand. It was half-full, quickly on the way to becoming empty.

It wouldn’t be enough.

Nothing would ever be enough.

Enough to take away the memories of Molly writing under him, the way she refused to look at him after Dolarhyde stabbed him in the face. Even Willy was afraid of him, his own step-father.

Somewhere, out there, God was laughing at him.

Or was it Lecter?


End file.
